1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for scanning small documents, and more particularly, to a method for scanning small documents by using a card reader kit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Image scanners are commonly used in office environment for scanning document images into computers. Most full-size documents are scanned in a page-by-page sequence. For scanning some small documents such as business cards, small diagrams or pictures, a user can either scan such documents in a one-by-one sequence or place multiple documents on the scanner and scan all of them into the computer simultaneously. If the user choose to scan each small document separately, it may use a lot of time if the user needs to scan a lot of documents. If the user places multiple small documents over an scanner and scan all these documents simultaneously, the image file generated by such method will have to be separated manually by using cut and paste method in order to generate image files for each small document. Such cut and paste work may also consume a lot of time and effort. It would be much helpful if multiple small documents can be scanned simultaneously and an image file for each small document can be automatically generated by the computer.